My teacher is enjoying
by DaemonLilith
Summary: La cloche sonne... 16 ans, avant dernière année au lycée pour Emma Swan et aucun projet pour l'été, car rien ne peut l'intéresser. Seule sa professeur de sciences aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Mais elle ignorait pratiquement qu'Emma existait. Du moins, c'est ce que cette dernière croyait. Et si la courbure de ses hanches nues n'était plus un rêve ?
1. Chapter 1

**MY TEACHER IS ENJOYING**

 **I. Un incroyable sourire**

 **PDV Emma.**

La cloche sonne... et c'est la dernière fois que je l'entends pour deux longs mois. Alors ne devrais-je pas être heureuse, épanouie, avoir des projets ? Apparemment, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Tout le lycée de Storybrooke ne tient plus en place, même si nos examens ne sont pas encore passés. Mais ma vie ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Cette sonnerie annonce le début de toute une vie sans jamais revoir Regina. Et elle semble ne pas se rendre compte que j'existe. Ou du moins le sait-elle parfaitement, mais elle ignore tout de mes sentiments. Et je devrais me lever et partir ? Mais après tout, c'est mon professeur de sciences, et je ne suis... que moi, Emma.

Le premier jour de la rentrée, la voyant arriver, elle, éblouissante, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle me donnerait de l'espoir, l'espoir infime qu'une année pleine de réjouissances se déroulerait, sans encombres et sans soucis. De quelle naïveté ai-je fait preuve... Puis en un rien de temps, toute une année s'est écoulée, elle m'appréciant comme l'on peut le faire avec une élève, et moi la regardant, la contemplant tout au long de mes cours. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'ai commencé par venir au quatrième étage du bâtiment des sciences plusieurs fois pas jour, et sans aucune raison, juste espérant la croiser. Puis j'ai totalement arrêté de manger au lycée, et je passais dès lors toutes mes pauses déjeuners dans ce même couloir. Et cela, je l'ai encore fait aujourd'hui, mais je me retrouve à me lever, me préparant à la quitter à tout jamais. Je n'ai jamais été fleur bleue, je suis même carrément sinistre, je l'oublierai... ou pas.

Du haut de mes seize ans, après avoir laissé sortir l'intégralité de la classe (dans laquelle je n'aurai même pas du être, puisque je suis en Première Économique et sociale, mais que Regina m'avait laissé assister au cours de la classe de Sciences dans laquelle j'étais en début d'année, uniquement pour la voir plus. Alors vous voyez, pour elle, je me suis rajoutée 5 heures de cours dans mon emploi du temps déjà trop chargé. C'est pour dire...), je me suis avancée doucement en essayant d'adopter un air désinvolte, et non pas accablée telle que je l'étais. J'ignore de quoi j'ai eu l'air, mais Regina m'a fait son plus beau sourire, et m'a dit que vu ce que j'avais donné cette année, je le méritais. J'ignorais tout de ce que je méritais ou non, mais elle m'a prise tendrement dans ses bras, non pas de manière si affective, mais une seconde, j'ai pensé que j'allais fondre en larmes, car jamais mon souhait ne deviendrait réel. J'ai voulu écourter l'étreinte, pour que jamais elle ne voit ma faiblesse, mais au dernier moment, elle m'a reprise pas le bras, a fait glisser sa main le long de ce dernier et m'a déposée un papier dans le creux de la main, tout en s'approchant de mon oreille, en me disant du chuchotement le plus sexy jamais entendu :

« Appelle moi. »

Mon corps s'est pétrifié sur place, c'est une certitude, mais aucune parole ne pourrait définir la manière dont mon cœur a raté un battement, dont ma poitrine s'est serrée et comment ma gorge était opprimée par l'excitation. Elle s'est écartée, m'a jetée un petit sourire et je suis partie, complètement freinée par cette poussée d'adrénaline, et freinée parce que jamais un tel frisson ne m'avait parcouru l'échine, quand elle m'avait soufflé son murmure délicat à l'oreille.

Ces mots résonnaient en moi durant toute la descente des escaliers, sur lesquels mes talons claquaient mais dont je ne percevais qu'un bruit sourd. Puis mes sensations sont revenues, j'ai cru le réveiller d'une transe étrange, et, déjà arrivée à l'entrée de l'établissement, j'ai voulu ouvrir la main, mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je ne l'ai pas fait. Jamais si belle chose ne pouvait m'arriver. Jamais quelque chose que j'ai voulu une année entière ne pouvait se produire. C'est donc d'une étrange béatitude que j'ai entamé ma marche lente en contradiction avec mon souffle haletant vers la gare et que j'ai laissé mes yeux flirter avec les couleurs vives du début d'été durant tout le trajet de bus.

C'est quarante minutes après cette folie que je suis arrivée chez moi, excitée, et effondrée par avance, car qui sait si ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague. J'avais perdu tout espoir cette année, donc au final, je n'avais même pas émis d'hypothèse quand à la nature de ce mot. J'ai pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, m'installer sur mon lit, et me morfondre encore un peu. Mais plus rien ne pouvait m'accaparer à la place de ce bout de... je l'ai reconnu, c'est un morceau du journal dans lequel elle inscrit nos notes et appréciations. C'est sans importance, mais j'aime les détails. Et avoir eu l'intelligence de trouver d'où venait cette feuille rendrait ma déception moindre. Étendue sur le dos, je fixais le plafond terne de ma chambre, et j'hésitais. Mais n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Je l'ai défroissé, plis par plis, aplati de la paume de ma main, en prenant soin de ne pas appercevoir son contenu. Une fois jugé présentable, je l'ai levé au ciel, devant mes yeux et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me redresser brutalement, dans un sursaut d'une énergie qui m'était jusque lors inconnue. J'étais ébahie. Oui, sur ce minuscule bout de papier était écrit : son numéro de téléphone !

Je ne peux même pas sauter de joie, ni me réjouir, ni au contraire m'effrayer. Qu'est-il honorable de faire lorsque votre professeur de sciences vous donne son numéro personnel ? Si je l'appelle dès maintenant, elle regrettera et pensera que je n'attendais que cela. Si j'attends trop, elle oubliera et croira que ce qu'elle a à dire ne me préoccupe pas. J'ai donc décidé de l'appeler le lendemain matin. Mais jamais je ne trouverai le sommeil si moi même je suis dans un trouble pareil. Si seulement...

Je me suis réveillée aux aurores ce matin, comme à mon habitude, et la première chose que j'ai faite à été de me mouvoir très lentement jusqu'à la cuisine et de me préparer un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, et ce, même si l'on est en été, car c'est mon unique carburant pour ne pas aller le recoucher. C'est donc pour cela qu'en seulement deux ou trois gorgées, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier est revenue, et j'ai foncé tout droit dans mon repère et ai allumé mon téléphone. C'est une fois devant mon clavier que mes palpitations se sont accrues et que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Or je ne panique jamais, car je ne me soucie de rien. Absolument rien. Mais voyant que ma panique ne résolvait rien à ma tête au réveil, sur laquelle j'avais malheureusement une vue depuis mon lit, j'ai composé le numéro. Contrairement aux clichés habituels, le temps de sonnerie ne m'a pas paru interminable du tout. À croire que toute la population de Storybrooke était à côté du téléphone à neuf heures du matin. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, elle avait décrochée, et sa voix a eu l'effet d'un anxiolytique. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seconde pour que ce son ne m'apaise.

 _ **Allô ?**_

 _ **Bonjour Re... Madame... C'est Emma.**_

 _ **Oh !**_ C'était plutôt un étonnement soulagé je dois dire. _**Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **Bien, je crois. Et... vous ?**_

 _ **Bien. Écoute...**_ Un peu que j'écoutais, je ne sentais même plus mon propre pouls. _**J'aurais aimé te parler, si bien sûr tu es d'accord pour que l'on se rencontre, et que tes examens ne te prennent pas trop de...**_

 _ **Oui, pas de soucis !**_ ai-je répondu beaucoup trop vite, avec trop d'empressement et j'étais accroché à mon cellulaire comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce que j'ai aussitôt regretté. Mais j'avais enfin une discussion, une vraie, avec celle que je chérissais en secret depuis un an, et c'était devenu insoutenable de garder cela pour moi.

Elle a alors rigolé, non pas pour se moquer, mais d'un adorable contentement et a continué.

 _ **Ok, tu veux que je te rejoigne quelque part ?**_

En réalité, à force d'être assise au milieu du couloir, j'avais entendu les histoires de chaque enseignant et je savais parfaitement qu'elle habitait en retrait de la commune. J'ai alors proposé de m'y rendre moi même.

 _ **Mais tu ne sais même pas où j'habite.**_

Je me suis sentie m'empourprer à cause de la gêne. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Que je l'avais espionnée toute cette année ? Mais mon existence se résume à un amoncellement de honte. Et pour ne pas commencer à lui mentir à elle, j'ai avoué que les bruits de couloirs m'avaient été favorables. Ça a donc été à son tour d'être gênée, ou étonnée que sa vie ne soit plus si secrète, mais un blanc tendu s'est installé, avant que sa voix gracieuse et si harmonieuse ne me calme de nouveau.

 _ **Et bien... à quelle heure tu pourrais venir ?**_

 _ **Le seul train qui rejoigne votre gare arrive à 18 heures.**_

 _ **C'est parfait alors à...**_

 _ **À tout à l'heure !**_

Et j'ai raccroché, avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela faisait depuis le début de l'appel que je retenais mon souffle et l'idée de ce rendez-vous m'aurait fait exploser de joie. Mais je n'arrive pas à exprimer mes émotions. Alors je suis roulée en boule, la gorge nouée par l'excitation, et le bonheur d'avoir une rencontre prévue avec... ELLE. Et aujourd'hui. Plus jamais mon cœur ne se calmera.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Une incroyable soirée**

Le choix de la tenue a été le plus difficile. C'était une occasion spéciale, mais je ne devais pas paraître trop aguicheuse. J'ai donc opté pour un jean moulant noir avec des petites bottines noir à talons, ornées de pièces couleur or. En haut, j'ai enfilé un corset à bretelles avec un tour du cou de chez Gothicana. Pour affiner le rendu, j'ai laissé glisser sur ma paupières un trait d'eye liner ainsi qu'un fard sombre, et une touche légère de mascara. Je me suis parfumée le corps et suis partie en direction de la gare.

Le trajet, contrairement à l'appel, m'a paru infiniment long, comme si toute la population humaine et matérielle tentait de me faire me languir de Regina, pour que le supplice de ne pouvoir la voir avant le soir me soit encore plus douloureux. Perdue finalement dans mes pensées, c'est avec étonnement que je me suis aperçue que nous étions arrivés. Tout aussi doucement que possible, j'ai tenté de marcher jusqu'à la sortie de manière calme, afin que nul ne perçoive ma détresse. En réalité, un tempête de sentiments me ravageait en cette soirée de juin. Tout était en contradiction chez moi, et c'était ce qu'il fallait que je sois. Car plus grand est l'écart entre l'être et le paraître, et plus grande est la maîtrise de soi. Je devais alors être divinement douée pour jouer la comédie de l'apparence.

Pour m'apaiser et ne pas perdre ma plénitude, je me suis dirigée vers un banc aux allures usées par le temps, mais fait avec un savoir faire aujourd'hui oublié. Les lattes étaient d'un ébène parfaitement courbé, et de subtiles gravures ornaient les accoudoirs, d'un bleu envoûtant, quelque peu écaillé sur le dessus. C'était l'unique chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer, et me perdre dans un flot de pensées meurtries pas l'angoisse, pour ne pas imaginer la conversation que j'allais avoir.

Un craquement de brindilles, provenant de l'arbre sous lequel trônait mon banc, m'est parvenu aux oreilles, et je suis sortie de l'antre de mes idées. C'était elle qui arrivait. Elle, si... belle. Toute vêtue de noir, comme à son habitude, avec une grâce et une classe qui ne pouvait définir qu'elle. Elle s'est assise lentement à côté de moi, ni trop distante, ni trop avenante, et ne paraissant pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce rendez-vous. Sa coiffure était impeccable. Sa longue chevelure noire était maintenue par un élastique à mi hauteur du haut de sa tête et son maquillage était tout à fait approprié. Juste assez approprié pour ne pas paraître vulgaire, mais pour que je me perdre dans l'océan foncé de ses yeux marrons.

 _ **Bonsoir Emma.**_

 _ **Bonsoir**_ , ai-je articulé de manière tout à fait posée. Car c'est exactement l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle me détend, et j'ai vite retrouvé toutes mes capacités.

Elle a ensuite semblé hésitante quant à la manière de me présenter les choses, ne sachant précisément que dire.

 _ **Alors... si je voulais te voir, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas, n'osais pas, peut-être, risquer de te parler durant la période scolaire. J'ai été au courant de ce qu'il t'est arrivé en début d'année, l'hôpital et tout ceci, et j'aurai voulu t'aider plus à ton retour, mais je craignais de n'être trop envahissante en comparaison avec mon rôle d'enseignant.**_

Je dois alors avouer que j'étais impressionnée. Impressionnée par l'aisance avec laquelle elle me parlait, mais surtout qu'elle m'ait demandé de venir pour cela. Pour me dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée à mon sujet. Mais je n'ai rien laissé transparaître, hormis un froncement de sourcils qui l'a incité à continuer.

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras, ou plutôt j'aimerai, que tu me racontes un jour ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi...**_

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas beaucoup, extérieurement parlant, cela va sans dire, elle m'a proposé d'aller marcher pour continuer à parler mais un violent coup de tonnerre s'est déclenché, ce qui a au final provoqué un léger rire de notre part.

 _ **Je crois plutôt que l'on va aller chez moi.**_

Et c'est avec un petit gloussement que j'ai dit :

 _ **Ça marche.**_

Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à une voiture noire elle aussi, parfaitement propre, sans la moindre rayure, ni poussière, et Regina m'a tendue les clés.

 _ **Tu conduis.**_

 _ **Oui.**_

J'avais beaucoup d'assurance en réalité. N'étant qu'en conduite accompagnée, le fait qu'elle me laisse conduire me prouvait sa confiance en moi.

Une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, nous avons laissé sa voiture sur le bord du trottoir et sommes entrées dans une propriété bordée d'arbres d'un vert chatoyant. Une allée de graviers blancs nous conduisait jusqu'au porche d'un manoir aux allures élégantes avant que je ne m'arrête pour contempler un immense pommier inondé de fruits noirs comme du charbon. Regina a du revenir en arrière et me pousser légèrement pour que je rentre à l'intérieur. Dans celui-ci, tout était miroirs, bougies, et lustres de diamants dans lesquels se reflétait la lueur infime du soleil couchant. Un grand escalier de marbre montait en colimaçon vers les étages supérieurs, mais c'est dans un salon aux senteurs de l'été qu'elle m'a conduit tout en me proposant un verre, ce que j'ai accepté pour me remettre de ma surprise.

En patientant, j'ai fait le tour du mobilier, à la recherche de photos de sa famille, de ses amies, pour avoir une idée de son âge mais elle ne semblait avoir ni mari, ni enfants, ce qui m'a étrangement attiré encore plus. Elle est revenue avec deux vers d'eau et m'a invitée à m'asseoir sur l'immense sofa noir en texture de velours. J'ai alors bu à petites gorgées, plus pour masquer la gêne du blanc sonore qui s'était installé que poussée par une soif intense. Elle a alors repris la parole, et a posé nos verres sur la table basse en verre poli à côté d'elle.

 _ **Emma, en réalité, si j'ai voulu que l'on se voit, c'est comme je te l'ai dit parce que j'aurai voulu être là mais surtout parce que je crois que j'ai deviné il y a quelques temps la vérité. Bien sûr, tu as eu ces soucis qui t'ont conduite à l'hôpital mais si je n'osais pas t'en parler pendant les cours, c'est parce que je crois avoir compris l'autre chose. Celle qui faisait que tous tes enseignants te décrivaient comme triste et fatiguée, quand tu te comportais avec moi de manière si plaisante, si joyeuse.**_

Elle a marqué une pause pour souffler. En effet, cela faisait quatre ans que plus rien allait, mes journées étaient comblées de vide pour remplacer le vide, j'étais sans cesse d'une humeur morose, et je voulais plus que tout en finir. Mais mettre fin à sa vie est tellement lâche. Alors je mentais sans cesse pour que l'on me laisse en paix. Et en cette nouvelle année, j'avais décidé de retrouver un peu d'espérance. Mais les devoirs, les examens se sont enchaînés, et à force de crises de colère, j'ai été internée en clinique psychiatrique d'octobre à décembre, mais rien n'y a changé. J'étais juste encore plus déprimée car la seule personne à qui je m'étais accrochée en début d'année, Madame Mills, m'avait été enlevée. À mon retour, j'espérais que le manque de serait dissipé. Mais même en changeant de classe, je me suis retrouvé dans son cours, et un tourbillon infernal d'émotions s'est abattu sur moi. Je rêvais d'elle, j'allais sans cesse la voir... tout en me disant que rien ne se passait, que l'amour était une faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle me montrait qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir cela. Que je l'aimais ardemment. Alors qu'avait-elle deviné ? Je me suis levée du canapé, prise d'une chaleur étrange. Elle a continué, se dressant à son tour à mes côtés, tandis que je m'étais adossé à une grande table de bois ancien.

 _ **Mais je voudrais m'assurer que ce que je pense s'avère réel.**_

 _ **Et si ce que je te montre n'est pas ce que tu croyais.**_

 _ **Je suis persuadée que si.**_

Elle avait prononcée cette dernière parole en chuchotant. Et ses yeux brûlaient d'envie. Je le savais parfaitement puisque nos visages s'étaient tellement rapprochés, comme deux aimants inséparables, que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

 _ **Est-ce pour cela que tu souffrais ?**_

En guise de réponse, j'ai glissé ma main sous ses cheveux de jais, attrapé sa nuque et l'ai attiré contre mes lèvres, pour déposer un baiser des plus tendres, des plus doux et expressifs qui soient. Après une légère pause, j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux ténébreux et j'ai su que ce n'était pas une obsession temporaire, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu et désiré toute cette année. Mon cœur pompait son sang beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, battant la chamade à tout rompre et une chaleur m'envahissait de toute part, tandis de mon ventre papillonnait d'excitation. Quand à ce regard brûlant qu'elle me lançait. C'est donc avec plus d'ampleur que nous avons repris ce baiser d'une ardeur dévorante. Plus nos lèvres se pressaient, plus je rapprochais de moi Regina avec mon bras, qui encerclait sa taille et était posé dans le creux de son rein. À force, mon dos butais contre la table et c'est avec fougue mais délicatesse que Regina m'a empoigné les cuisses et m'a portée sur celle-ci. Dès cet instant, la place libérée par mon corps a été remplacée par ses hanches qui se sont interposées entre mes cuisses, qui ont de suite pris la forme de la taille de mon enseignante en l'encerclant, de sorte qu'aucune particule d'air ne pouvait plus passer entre nous. Mais l'envie nous pressait trop. On en demandait tellement plus.

Elle a donc pris la directive de m'ôter mon haut. Elle a d'abord délicatement écarté mes cheveux d'un blond d'or, pour que mèches pas mèches, ils retombent en cascade sur mes épaules et mon dos déjà dénudés. Tout en continuant, elle m'embrassait la joue, la mâchoire, puis le cou, sur ce point si sensible sous l'oreille. C'était si bon que je m'accrochais à son cou. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au frisson phénoménal qui m'a traversé lorsqu'elle a commencé à dégrafer par devant mon bustier. Et chaque fois qu'elle enlevait une pression, elle m'embrassait de façon si sexy sur le sternum, le thorax, le ventre, jusqu'à arriver au dessus de mon jean, où elle s'est arrêté un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'a fait enlevé mon corset et l'a jeté à terre, avant de m'empoigner sauvagement l'un de mes seins, le malaxant, tout en attrapant l'autre de ses dents, laissant de nombreuses marques rouges sur toute ma poitrine.

J'ai profité d'un moment de pause pour contrôler à nouveau la situation en relevant sa tête. Nos langues se sont entremêlées à nouveau avec toujours plus de passion et à un moment de faiblesse de sa part, je l'ai retourné contre la table avant de l'y poser. J'ai alors à mon tour plongé ma tête dans son décolleté plutôt échancré. J'ai enlevé les boutons de son chemisiers noir en satin et l'ai posé derrière elle. Son dessous était impressionnant, composé d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire lui aussi, en forme rectangulaire, ce qui laissait ressortir une partie de son anatomie, celle que je voulais posséder. Il se détachait pas le devant, d'un simple coup de main, il s'est décroché sous la pression et a rendu libre une poitrine généreuse, parfaitement arrondie, dont les tétons dressés me suppliaient de les aider à assouvir leur désir. J'ai jeté son soutien-gorge et ai sucé ses tétons, les titillant d'une main, les pressant, les léchant encore plus. Regina gémissait, accrochant ses doigts fins à mes cheveux indisciplinés. J'ai recouvert chaque parcelle de peau de suçons, baisers et arrivée à son bas ventre, j'ai entrepris de déboutonner son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne m'arrête dans mon élan en posant ses longs ongles sur ma main. Je me suis redressée, dans l'incompréhension.

 _ **Emma**_ , a-t-elle dit, _**est-ce que... tu l'as déjà fait, avec une...**_

Elle, une imposante figure, une femme de haut rang, respectée de tous, élèves et collègues, était gênée, et est devenue si mignonne, si attendrissante, que j'ai souris devant sa timidité.

 _ **Oh, c'est ça,**_ ai-je répliqué. _**Oui bien sûr et...**_

En fait je ne désirais pas parler de mon homosexualité depuis... toujours, alors je me suis collée de nouveau à elle, l'ai embrassée furtivement, lui caressant la joue, et je l'ai portée, ses jambes écroulées autour de moi, sur le gigantesque sofa. Elle était si légère, et si fine. Ses seins ballottaient contre les miens jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'embrassant langoureusement, et, me reculant, j'ai descendu mes mains sur son pantalon, et, de la plus douce des façons qui soient, j'ai ôté le bouton, ai descendu la braguette, et le tirant, son pantalon a glissé ton seul le long de sa peau si douce, si lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Cette peau satinée m'a rendu complètement folle. Je suis rapidement remontée rattraper ses lèvres mais elle m'a renversée sur le côté et s'est remise à califourchon sur mon ventre, un sourire malicieux à la bouche. Elle semblait impitoyable et m'a enlevé à mon tour mon jean, en ayant moue de surprise en découvrant mes jambes avant de se pencher sur moi à nouveau. J'ai détaché sa chevelure de l'emprise de l'élastique, ce qui la rendait tellement séduisante.

Je brûlais de désir, elle m'embrassait si sauvagement, tandis que mes mains glissaient sur ses épaules musclées, son dos cambré donc chaque vertèbres passaient sous mes doigts, et enfin ses fesses que j'ai soigneusement prises entièrement dans mes mains, les malaxant. Mais son tanga en dentelle noir me gênait. Il me faisait barrière pour accéder à son intimité. Elle se balançait sur mes hanches, se frotta à moi, et c'était trop bon, mais je devais toucher la dernière chair que je n'avais pas encore caressée, et je l'ai donc retournée de nouveau, me jetant sur sa culotte si échancrée et je l'ai retirée, offrant à ma vue son intimité, parfaitement épilée, et douce. C'est ce que j'ai compris, quand, lui écartant les cuisses, j'ai tracé une ligne de ses seins jusqu'à son vagin. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses seins, et Regina n'attendait que moi, haletante, tendue au possible. Je me suis penchée, mon souffle filant sur son intimité brûlante, et elle a gémi de surprise dès que ma langue s'est posée sur son clitoris, que j'ai dès lors pressé du bout de ma langue. Chaque fois que je le suçotais, elle soufflais, gémissait, et s'agrippait à ma chevelure qui tombait en cascade le long de ses hanches.

Sans plus attendre, son entrejambe était tellement mouillée que j'ai enfoncée un premier doigt, ce qui m'a valu un cri de plaisir, et j'ai sauté de nouveau sur ses lèvres charnues, si roses et si pures, et j'ai entamé un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, une fois en son vagin, une fois et titillant violemment son clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Elle se cambrait tellement, gémissante entre sa bouche. Elle a renversé la situation et s'est empressée de me faire la même chose. Ma lingerie était déjà trempée depuis longtemps lorsque l'un de ses longs doigts fins m'a pénétré. Tout en faisant cela, elle m'a regardée de façon salace avabt de me mordre le clitoris, me poussant à lâcher un cri. Ses doigts glissaient très rapidement en moi, et je tremblais tant j'étais proche de l'orgasme. À mon plus grand damne, ses doigts sont sortis de moi, et je me sentais tellement vide, j'ai donc voulu lui agripper le cou pour qu'elle m'embrasse de nouveau mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a regardé d'un œil sadique, avant de se retourner et de se mettre une jambe de chaque côté de ma tête. Cela m'a tellement excité que j'ai enfoncée sans prévenir deux doigts dans son vagin, ce qui l'a fait jouir en se cambrant au dessus de moi.

Comme vengeance, elle m'a mordu le clitoris, avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans mon intimité, et, la retirant, de comblée le trou par deux doigts, en faisant de longs et puissants mouvements, me faisant trembler de tout mon être. Je gémissais de plus en plus. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose tandis que je rajoutais un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième dans son vagin, ce qu'elle a fait elle aussi. De ma main libre, je la masturbais au niveau de son clitoris et me cambrais tant la violence était bonne à chaque coup de main qu'elle faisait. Et c'est dans un cri commun que nous avons atteint un orgasme d'une puissance inoubliable. Nous sommes restées allongées un moment tellement nous avions le souffle coupé, avant que finalement elle ne se retourne et me baise les seins une ultime fois, ainsi que le cou, et la bouche. Elle s'est mise sur le dos et j'ai posée ma tête dans ses bras ouvert, la joue tout contre son sein chaud. Et elle m'a caressé un moment.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais juste heureuse, et bien. Mais elle s'est tendue de nouveau, et j'ai redressé la tête, ne comprenant pas.

 _ **Tu sais Emma, j'ai... j'ai 29 ans... et si cela te dérange alors...**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_

Elle a paru extrêmement déçue face à mon choc, mais j'ai regretté d'avoir réagi d'une telle manière.

 _ **Non, je... écoute, depuis le deuxième cours, je n'ai cessé de te regarder, t'admirer, t'écouter parler, et je ne pouvais m'en lasser, donc j'en rêvais. J'ai voulu ceci toute cette année. Et je me fiche complètement de ton âge, ou du mien, ou du fait que je sois lesbienne, ou de ma vie, ce que je veux uniquement c'est toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !**_

 _ **Wow.**_

En fait je me suis beaucoup trop emportée, j'ignore pourquoi, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai parlé de mes sentiments et ses yeux brillaient lorsque je lui ai avoué cela.

 _ **Emma je...**_

 _ **Tu ?**_

data-p-id=3ea2894ee250aa566234e4386c984d6c,Un instant, j'ai pris peur, parce que j'avais peut-être été trop franche, et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Mais j'ai vite compris que j'avais été idiote de penser cela parce qu'elle m'a dit, d'une voix assurée et calme.

 _ **Je t'aime, Emma.**_

Mes yeux brillaient eux aussi, j'étais... émue, et tellement amoureuse. Regina, voyant cela, m'a proposé d'aller prendre une douche, et elle m'a montré la salle de bain avant que je n'y rentre. Mais une minute après, je l'ai vu arrivé, tellement fine et dénudée, si belle, ses cheveux glissant jusqu'à son bas ventre, en passant par sa poitrine, cachant ses tétons, et elle s'est glissée pas derrière sous la douche brûlante, se collant à moi, me remplissant le cou de tendres baisers. Et elle m'a appelé, en murmurant, mais je n'ai pas réagi. À la place j'ai dit :

 _ **Merci, de ne pas avoir réagi en voyant mes jambes...**_

 _ **Emma... tu as une centaine de cicatrices récentes et je m'inquiète...**_

C'est alors que je lui ai tout raconté, posément. Ma dépression, l'hôpital psychiatrique, les scalpels... et surtout, mon amour pour elle. Elle me regardait, sans pitié, elle essayait de comprendre, et je lui en serai infiniment reconnaissante. Je me suis retournée, et elle a posé ses lèvres sur mon front, sans aucune parole. Et nous sommes restées plus d'une heure sous la douche, jet d'eau brûlant qui apaise les maux, dont les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur sa peau, gouttaient sur ses seins, et elle m'a caressé durant un temps infini, pendant lequel j'ai su que dès maintenant, elle serait là, et je serai là pour elle, et nous nous aimerons, quelles que soient les blessures, physiques et mentales.

 _ **Regina ?**_

J'ai plongé mes yeux vert émeraude dans les siens, noisettes à l'origine, mais infiniment profond et noir aujourd'hui et elle m'a tenue pas la taille, elle derrière moi, nos cheveux ébène et or, contraste pur, se mêlant ensemble, parfaitement.

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

Ainsi furent nos dernières paroles, et nos pensées étaient déjà reparties vers les lointaines contrées de la passion, du désir.


End file.
